A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 3) is the forty-second episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: MEET SUPERMAN SAM (2016)" and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Rise of Sid Megabus". It was created by SammiFX. Plot Up in outer space, Vinyl Scratch and the Mane Six attempt to sneak to the Grim Reaper to destroy him, but he wakes up and causes their ship to crash-land to a desert just outside Ponyville. Superman Sam saves them from their impending doom, and they face off against the Grim Reaper, who has become more larger and dreadful. Vinyl Scratch tells the Grim Reaper that they have already brought headphones to avoid getting paralyzed by his trap music, but he mocks them for their ignorance. The Grim Reaper hacks at them, and prepares himself to kill Vinyl Scratch. She summons Superman Sam, who knocks him over, forcing him to revert to his original form. The Grim Reaper threatened that Superman Sam will regret his meeting with him, but Vinyl Scratch picks up her bass sword to cut him into half, killing him. Twilight Sparkle asks Superman Sam on who he is, but he says "Super", and flies off. Vinyl Scratch lets Queen Chrysalis keep and guard the Grim Reaper's scythe, which is also the remaining part of his soul. Fluttershy worriedly asks Vinyl Scratch about this, and the latter replies that Queen Chrysalis has become a trustworthy friend. But before they can attempt to leave and go home, Sid Megabus arrives on a bus, and threatens Vinyl Scratch and her friends to bow down to him. In some post-credits scenes, Spike sings a song about memes and montage parodies. In an underground vault beneath him, Queen Chrysalis uses the Grim Reaper's scythe (along with some seeds and Chester's sunglasses) as ingredients, possibly for her super-weapon. Features Characters * Vinyl Scratch * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Grim Reaper * Reapers * Queen Chrysalis * Superman Sam * Sid Megabus * Spike * Chester (deceased) Locations * Outer Space * Desert (near Ponyville) Music * Savant- ID * 501 - Kill Your Boss (Barely Alive Remix) * Savant - Mecca * Savant - Unity * Swedish House Mafia - Save The World (Knife Party Remix) * Savant - Massacre * Savant - Unity (Reprise) * Savant - Climax * Rusko - Everyday (Netsky Remix) * Bronyfied Feat. Aviators - Flower of the Season (Instrumental) * Savant - Dimensions * Savant - Prelude * Savant - Dimensions (Reprise) * NBGMUsic - Opinion Incoming (A parody of Coldplay's Viva la Vida) * Savant - Forbidden Credits Written and produced by: Sambohh As part of the Parody Series by: ZXInsanity, JakeWhyman, Blarghalt, and many more ... Made possible only by the music people like: Savant This Wasn't: Worth The Wait Even That Good A Ripoff of DoTF (I Promise) The One True God: Savant The Good Sh!t: Hotdogs The Best Hobby: Gardening Hey: Mario Woah: Dood Production Cost: 5 Juicy Johnnies When You Put Pete On The Street: The Street Gets Peter Things That Make Sheep Noises: After effects 20 Minutes in to Megabus and Chill and He Will Give You This Look: Some Basketball Nicknames: Jhaller the Basketballer Slambohh MrDeHoop IsThisWhereMyThrowGoes Rapidballer MrDunKake ZXInslamity TheDunkLeavesThee Thanks For Watching! equestria girls But It Was Not The End? Trivia * The incident of the Grim Reaper cutting Superman Sam is also shown in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: MEET SUPERMAN SAM (2016)", which also explained Superman Sam's background. * The throne at Queen Chrysalis' base resembles the Iron Throne, the throne of the King of the Andals and the First Men, who ruled much of Westeros with his heirs and their quarrelsome claimants. It was made from the swords of either King Aegon the Conqueror's defeated enemies (in the original books, where the Throne was much more larger than it appeared to be in the television series), or those who surrender to him (in the television series). It was also very uncomfortable to sit upon due to its component blades, as a lesson to reigning kings not to rule over their Westerosi domains carelessly. * As Chester's sunglasses are seen at the end of this episode, it may suggest after the events of "The Great Appul War (PART 2)", Chester was defeated (and possibly killed). Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day Category:Threes